


Monsters

by extrobox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrobox/pseuds/extrobox
Summary: A small drabble that came to mind after listening to one of my favourite songs. How Levi Squad + Erwin deals with the death of Eren Yeager.Inspired by the song Monsters by Shinedown. If you really want a feel for the fic, I recommend listening to it while reading. This one-shot does deal with character death and is angst-y. Just a forewarning. I’ll have the next chapter of Anesthesia up later today as well.Enjoy.





	Monsters

Hands moved to adjust a black tie, being indecisive if it’s straight or not. Green eyes stared into a mirror; neutral expression showed plainly on his face. Upon further inspection, he was in black from head to toe.

“Levi, is this straight to you?”

No answer.

Eren huffed as he continued to stare in the mirror before turning to face Levi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Eren continued to watch as his shoulders were silently shaking. He was holding his tie in his hand and was nowhere near ready for where he was going. Eren smiled bitterly and looked back to the mirror with no reflection. _Of course. Why would you ask a question he can’t hear?_

* * *

 

Of course, it had to rain on this day.

Levi stood under the doorway with his hands in his pockets as he watched the hearse pull up to the door. He had no words to say, simply watched as the driver come out to open the back door of the car. Erwin stepped out of the building, along with 4 others who were close to both of them. Erwin looked to Levi with a solemn expression as they both slowly slid the casket out of the car. They got on both sides of the casket at the front, sliding it out further as the others went behind him. They began walking into the building.

Levi was more composed than he thought he would be, face stone solid as they walked into the room where the funeral viewing was being held. They walked past a silent Hange who was with Armin and Mikasa. Hange was holding her goggles in her hand, while Armin was consoling a near-hysterical Mikasa. Levi didn’t acknowledge anything, simply kept the slow death march as they approached the stand. They slid the casket on the stand, before making their way to the front aisle in a line. Levi’s eyes shot down the aisle, his eyes scanning. He could have sworn he saw Eren just standing there. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back to the casket. The emotional burden of this all was getting to him.

He moved to the middle of the casket, as Erwin and the others went to sit down with their fellow comrades. He slowly lifted the top of the lid, setting it against the backrest for the lid. He looked to the body lying inside, looking like he was sleeping. Peaceful. Not as if he got thrown into a tree by a titan.

He took a step back, his head feeling dizzy. He had no tears left to give; he had shed them all already. However, each time it hit him that he was dead like a ton of bricks resting on his chest. It hurt; it was painful. Like rusty knives slowly stabbing him one at a time. Levi swallowed the lump forming in his throat, his bottom lip beginning to twitch before he covered his face with his hands, standing there silently, weeping with the others watching, pained as well. 

* * *

 

Levi stood there alone with a black umbrella in his hands. He had stuffed his other hand in his suit pocket while looking down into the six-foot hole. Hange had given him her umbrella and had left with Erwin. They understood that Levi wanted to be alone for a bit. It took a bit to calm down Mikasa, but between himself and Armin they managed to get her to calm down. She looked pale as a ghost, much like himself. Levi thought she was going to faint at some point. He kept staring into the hole, rooted to the spot as he looked at the white flowers resting on top of the wooden surface. 

Levi heard noises and looked over to a man who was standing beside a small excavator. He gave him a polite small smile, not needing to explain his purpose further.

"You go ahead. I'd like to be here." 

The man nodded, going back to the small excavator, beginning to bring piles of sand to the hole with the shovel of the tiny machine. He felt the weight on his shoulders, the sadness, the pain and hurt slowly leaving him as the sand was poured onto the casket.

_How dare you die before me, you idiot brat._

He turned to make his exit, before stopping in the wet grass, eyes wide as he looked over to a giant oak tree a few tombstones away.

_Eren?_

He was smiling at him.

Suddenly he felt a gentle gust on his face, and what felt like hands touching his cheeks.

Levi rubbed his eyes, looking back to the tree, and nothing was there. He looked up to the clouded sky from under his umbrella, noticing the rain had come to a slow stop.

_Is that your final farewell, Eren?_


End file.
